Jon Fitch vs. Shonie Carter
The fight was Jon Fitch's middleweight debut. The Fight The first round began. I can tell this commentating is going to be horrible. They touched gloves. Fitch got an immediate double. It's a woman commentating. Fitch passed to half-guard. Carter worked towards a kimura on the left arm. 'Kimeera.' The ref turned the fighters towards the center. Fitch got his arm out finally. The ref turned them towards the center again. That's the most activity. Fitch landed a short right hand. Fitch mounted very high, Carter turned out and worked a high single, he swept the leg for a trip to guard almost going through the ropes. Impressive. Carter landed a pair of hard body shots. Fitch locked up a triangle. Carter escaped. They scrambled and stood breaking. Fitch landed a jab and wobbled Carter. Fitch landed a left hook and a blocked body kick. Carter missed an inside kick. Carter stuffed a double, great hips. Fitch switched to a single. Fitch kept working for it. Carter kept stuffing it. Fitch turned the corner and got it. Carter was underhooking that leg. He stood to the clinch. Fitch kneed the body. Carter replied. Fitch kneed the thigh. He kneed the groin and there was a pause as Carter walked it off wincing in pain. They touched gloves continuing. Carter stuffed a double to the clinch. Fitch kneed the body. Fitch got a good drag down and had the standing back kneeing the body. He got a suplex. Carter got to the clinch. Fitch kneed the body. The first round ended. The second round began. Carter landed an inside kick. Fitch got a single to half-guard. Fitch landed a right hammerfist. Is that a young C.B. Dollaway in the crowd? Couldn't be. Fitch mounted. Carter gave up the back with both hooks. Back to mount. Fitch landed a right hand. There's Buffer and Peoples sitting side by side. Fitch landed a left hand. The ref turned them towards the center. Fitch landed a left. Carter gave up the back again. Carter's nose was bleeding. Fitch landed a left and a right in under. Another right. A right hammerfist. A big left and another anda right and a big left and another as he turned to mount. 'Push his face down with your forearm.' Fitch landed a left hand. Fitch landed a right hand and another and a left and a right and a big left. Carter gave up the back eating three rights in under. Back to a high mount. Carter turtled up. Fitch took the back again without hooks. Carter's forehead was swollen. Carter stood to the standing back. Carter turned eating a pair of knees to the body. Fitch got a nice double turning the corner to no definitive position. One minute. He's basically in side control. Carter retained half-guard. The ref paused the fight to check Carter's face. They continued standing. Ten. Carter landed an inside kick. Fitch landed a flush high kick. He worked a double but didn't get it before the second round ended. The third round began and they touched gloves. Carter missed a body kick. He seemed tired. Carter landed a right hand, stuffed a single to the clinch. Fitch kneed the body. Fitch got a good trip to side control. Carter tapped. Submission due to slam.